Godzilla : DaiKaiju Wars
DaiKaiju Wars Is the 31th installment of the Godzilla Franchise and is a continuation of the Heisei and the Millenium series. Produced by TheDerpingProductions Plot Back in 1996 , Desotroyah destroys the city and soon got defeated by the army. Godzilla dies and his son continues. After 19 years of no monster destruction, a mysterious signal from space is picked up by satellites ,Godzilla returns and starts to rampage but this time Godzilla is rampaging through San Francisco . Dr. Daisuke Serizawa and his partner Dr. Fujusiwa Kawuse tried to create with Godzilla cells a big monster that should defend the earth from Godzilla but the cells is later stolen by a unknown group. Later Mothra comes on Birth Island mysteriously injured , the twin fairies investigate Mothra and finds out that something is coming to earth to erase humankind . The twin fairies told the Doctor's about it and the doctors makes a new robot named Kiryu , a Godzilla-looked robot .While In New York a big monster attacks the city , many people think it's Godzilla but it's actually Zilla in a cyborg form . Nobody knows who or what controls Cyborg Zilla. But then Battra comes to save New York for some reason and Cyborg Zilla got defeated and retreats into the ocean and swims away. Battra got a permanent injury and goes to birth island , the twin fairies heal Battra and also finds some clues for what's coming. Battra tells the twin fairies that King Ghidorah is coming with some more monsters and that it will cause a war. Suddenly a big rose named Biollante comes up and detroys Hong Kong. They release S-VII and defeats Biollante. Godzilla comes on Monster Island and fights with Anguirus, Rodan and King Caeser, they fought until a Godzilla came from space with some Bird-looking monster. It was Space-Godzilla and Gigan !!! Godzilla,Anguirus,Rodan and King Caeser team up to fight against the Monsters From Space , a team of scientist see them fight. Gigan gets defeated and gets teleported mysteriously and Space Godzilla retreats while Godzilla,Anguirus,Rodan and King Caeser stood victorious. Later King Ghidorah comes on earth with his gathered army : Space Godzilla, Cyber Zilla, Gigan ( Upgraded), Megaguirus, Titanosaurus, a cousin of King Ghidorah Monster X and Two strange creatures , one is a spider like and the other is a winged one. The doctors immediatly find out that the Godzilla cells were stolen by aliens named Galaks and they created Biollante with it and the two unknown creatures , they started to call the unknown creatures M.U.T.O's (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism). The evil monsters comes in Tokyo and starts to destroy everything but then Godzilla comes with his fellow monsters : Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Battra, King Caeser. They weren't enough to defeat them until a big suprise came, two new monsters came up and it was Zilla Jr (Cyborg Zilla's son) and Baragon came up to fight againts the evil side. The humans founded out that the evil monsters were controlled by the aliens so they sent in Kiryu and a new robot that was in construction for 14 years : MOGUERA. It was a big monster fight and it came up to Godzilla , Rodan, Mothra, and Kiryu againts the MUTO's , King Ghidorah, Monster X but King Ghidorah and Monster X merges into one creating Keizer Ghidorah and the two MUTO's creating into a centipede like creature named "Vishnu". Godzilla's team defeats Vishnu but they were no match for Keizer Ghidorah. Rodan gave his power to Godzilla having him a new attack and Mothra uses the power of the twin fairies and gives Godzilla too making Godzilla turn into a indestructible form : Super Godzilla . Mothra and Rodan get's killed and Super Godzilla and Kiryu fights againts Keizer Ghidorah. The humans send Kiryu into space and Kiryu launches a nuke that would destroy whole Tokyo. Super Godzilla sacrifices himself to kill Keizer Ghidorah and save the world. Super Godzilla grabs the nuke and throws it to Keizer Ghidorah that cause to only kill Godzilla and Ghidorah. Whole Tokyo was in ruins, thousands of life were lost and no more monsters left. The aliens were defeated and retreats , the humans thought that there were no monsters left. Kiryu lands on earth and goes back to the base. Meanwhile on monster island a egg hatches that reveals that a another Godzilla lives and that means that the Godzilla legacy never ends. Monsters & Trailers Good Side : *Godzilla *Rodan *Mothra *Battra *Zilla Jr. *Baragon *Anguirus *King Caeser Evil Side: *King Ghidorah ( Keizer Ghidorah) *Monster X ( Keizer Ghidorah) *Space Godzilla *Cyber Zilla *Gigan *Titanosaurus *Biollante *Megaguirus *M.U.T.O's (Vishnu) H.D.F(Human Defense Force): *Kiryu *M.O.G.U.E.R.A *S-VII Trailers :